Kingdom Hearts: Darkness
by Saiyakupo
Summary: Starring Ansem, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and a bunch of other characters. Ansem returns to finish what he started. To pursue knowledge, to drown worlds and hearts in darkness, but then his plan gets turned inside out and backwards.


_Apologies for any inaccuracies. I mostly just dumped this whole chapter out of my brain for the fun of it. I like it at least!_

_Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 1. DARKNESS**

Somewhere in some mostly vacant street in Hollow Bastion...

"YABIAFGHDALFD JUST LEAVE HIM THERE!"

"I can't!"

"Okay then finish him off!"

"I can't do that either.."

"Yes you can, you have a keyblade and everything!"

"No I mean... I can't let myself..."

"YABAHBEHA YOU'VE SPENT HOW LONG NOW SMASHING HEARTLESS? And you pick NOW to feel sorry for one? And it has to be HIM, YET?"

"Yeah..."

"YADFDGADAFDA WHY QUACKQUACKQUACK?"

"... because..." Sora sighed. "It's not what Kairi would do.."

".. well guess what, Sora."

"What?"

"You're. NOT. KAIRI."

"You're right, I'm not!"

"That's right!" Donald grinned and quacked. "Now hurry up and smash him!"

"But I'm not you, either!" Sora grinned.

"AGGHDAHGDHAHDKGLHDALGH GHKLDGHA." Donald jumped up and down and spun his arms around in circles in anger, and Sora just turned around, letting him to that for a while. "'AGHDKAHG LD;HAGDHA;GDHQUA CKQUACKGHDAGHDAG ;HDAHFDABLA"

"Uh, heya guys..." Finally Goofy cut in. "I was gonna let you continue the.. whatever it is you two are-a doing thar, but I think you should see this here.." He turned around and pointed at the form laying on the ground. "Anne-Sam is .. doing.. something. Is that normal?" He asked with his goofed-up voice.

Sora and Donald looked, and gasped. Ansem, the one they were just arguing about, was beginning to fall to pieces.. as in.. little bits of his arms were falling off in the form of black dust.

"So.. is this a good thing here?" Asked Goofy, scratching his head.

"Yes!" Replied Donald.

"No!" Shouted Sora. Then both of Sora's companions looked at him, blinking, confused. Especially Goofy, but then again, he's always confused.

"So it's a bad thing here?" The goofed one decided to ask.

"No!" Replied Donald.

"Yes!" Shouted Sora.

"No!" And the yes no war began.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Confused Goofy was confused, so he just picked up Anne-Sam's leg and began dragging him across the ground by the foot to some random direction, leaving the two to continue their 'Yes No War' for as long as they felt like it.

His extremely bright orange eyes at last fluttered open, the first thing he said after awaking, was "Buuuhhh..."

"You're awake! I'm so glad!" Said a very sweet female voice. She leaned slightly over the bed to stare at his dark face, she stared on and on with her happy smile and happy eyes framed by her shoulder length, black hair. He stared back, confused. Today was a confusing day for everyone.

"Huh?" He asked, blinking.

"I said you're awake!" She giggled. "Isn't it good to be alive?" Then she handed him a bowl of soup. "Here, have some soup. Even heartless need food."

"W-what?" Now he was even more confused, but took the bowl anyways, while still lying there. Why was he here? Why was she helping him? Why wasn't she afraid of him, she even KNEW he was a heartless. Well he decided it best to actually ask. "What's going on?" He asked with his epically deep voice. That was the right question that summed every question up into one short and convenient sentence.

"A few of your friends brought you here." She replied with a smile. "You are now safely resting at the back of Aerith's flower shop! You were... falling to pieces.. literally. But Aerith and I helped save you!"

"Oh..." Friends...? He didn't have any of those things. He was only getting more confused by the moment.

"Well, Ansem. You look like you're so confused your brain is about to fall out!"

"I am..." Now she also knew he was Ansem. He really wanted this retardation to finish so he could leave and continue spreading darkness everywhere.

First: soup. He stared at the bowl of soup, then tried to raise himself up in his bed, but suddenly, something struck through his mind painfully, and he fell backwards again, silver-haired head flopping back into the pillow. "Buuuuhhh..." He closed his eyes, sweating.

"Settle down! You're still sick." Demanded the nurse-like lady.

"What's going on..?" He asked again, growling in frustration. Never in his life has he ever felt so hopeless and confused and weak and pathetic and... Now he wished he was dead.

"I'm helping you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nurse.. kind of, and it's the right thing to do... and Sora wanted me to."

"SORA!" Suddenly, dark thin black tendrils of darkness began crawling up his frame, and the room became dimmer from his mere aura. Furiously, he sat up so fast that he dumped his soup all over himself, burning himself and cussing and flopping back again because of another sudden headache, more intense this time around with his entire body beginning to feel pain stabbing through it as well, not just from the soup. Another sweating fit issued, and then he just laid there in pain... being more confused than he's ever been... also with scorching soup all over himself. "Buuuuuhhhh."

A few weeks earlier...

"I live... I live again!" Boomed the deep and dark voice of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness as he began to awaken once more in the place of darkness known as The End of the World.

He opened his arms wide, praising the darkness, praising himself, grinning his empty, but wicked and twisted grin of hunger for destruction as his body continued to form from the thousands of heartless that merged into one.

His plan had worked perfectly.

He knew that there was a chance that Sora would defeat him, even in his ultimate form, there was a chance that his might could still be brought down by the Keyblade Wielder. So he set his back-up plan in motion. From his own power, he created thousands of heartless that would remain dormant in darkness until their time had come. In each of those heartless, a piece of him was placed. Every single one of them had a small part of his being put into their heartless forms. What little was left of his existence after that was in the darkness of the heart of the one boy called Riku, who's body he had possessed.

This act bore no negative effects to his own power, so he was able to fight Sora with all of the strength he ever had, but he was still brought down by the Keyblade Wielder.

Now he had a new body forged by pure darkness. The heartless he created served their purpose, and resurrected him completely. He no longer needed to possess the body of Riku to take physical shape.

He was alive again! That didn't mean though, that he would begin his new life by living anew... no.. he would accomplish what he could not in his past life. He would finish what he started, he would cover this world in darkness, and the next, and the next, and then the next until all worlds were destroyed and recreated to become his kingdoms alone! They would be worlds were only heartless would roam, ruled by him! Then all knowledge he ever sought would finally be his! After that, he would CRUSH The Keyblade Wielder once and for all! He would have vengeance!

But first: soup. He was hungry, dammit.

"How is he?"

"Unconscious, again."

"Again? From what?"

"Same thing."

"What is this 'thing'?"

"I still don't know." The nurse-ish lady shook her head worriedly.

"Hmm. This is just so weird." Sora replied, while standing in a thinking pose. "Well.." Then he got out of his thinking pose and looked towards the unconscious, bad-azz looking, overdressed Heartless-man in the super plain white bed. "What I'm wondering is, what happened to him before we found him?"

"What I'm wondering is why he is even alive again!" Said Donald.

"What I'm wondering is why he's so weak..." Said the nursey lady.

"What I'm wondering is what to eat for lunch." Said Goofy.

"What I'm wondering is why you wanted to help him?" Shouted Donald at Sora.

"Not this again..." Said Sora, breaking the chain of wondering.

"What I'm wondering is why no one is helping him right now..." Said Aerith who had just walked in, attempting to start the chain again while staring at Ansem who was beginning to fall to pieces again while sweating buckets.

"Quick someone.. do something!" Said Sora, being not extremely helpful.

"On it!" Replied the nurse lady whose name we still don't know as she ran up to the bedside and laid her hands on his extremely muscly chest.

"I'll help!" Said Aerith, being actually helpful and running up next to the bed with nurse lady and laying her hands on the Heartless man's forehead.

"Cureaja!" Said both ladies at once.

And with those magic words, a bunch of green sparkles and leaf images surrounded Ansem and put him back together like humpty-dumpty but with a happier ending.

"Phew, we saved him." Smiled the lady, pulling back from the bed.

"Good work, Enia!" Smiled Aerith, pulling back as well.

"Oh it's just what I love to do!" Said the nurse lady who's name was apparently Enia. She smiled happily, showing that she meant what she said cuz she's nice like that.

Suddenly something amazing happened. Ansem awoke, and said something that shocked everyone out of their pants. "Buuuuuhhhh."

"He's awake!" Smiled Enia, stating the obvious like usual.

"He's not dying anymore!" Gleed Aerith.

"He's done getting his black dirt mess all over the sheets, too!" Donald laughed at his own joke. "BUAHAHAHAAHAHAQUACKQUACK."

Nobody payed attention to the duck.

"Well FINE." Donald just stood there as his short duck little self and pouted because he wasn't getting praise.

"Kupo!" Said a moogle that was suddenly in the room for no apparent reason.

"Where...?" Ansem spoke up suddenly with his super deep voice. He cracked his eyes open to realize he was in the same place as the last time he opened his eyes. So therefore he closed them again.

"I'm still wondering what to eat for lunch..." Said Goofy, randomly.

"WHAT?" Roared the Heartless man as he recognized the voice, sitting up in bed so fast that his brain said 'SHAD UP AND LAY DOWN' while stabbing itself several times, but he fought back the painful urge to lay back again and GLARRRED with blurry vision at his three worst enemies: Sora, Donald, and Goofy.. mostly Sora. With darkness crawling up his form and soon engulfing him and expanding to climb up the walls next to him and down the sides of the bed, and the room dimming to become terribly dark, he reached out toward them with his hand and balled his fingers into a tight fist like he was wanting to smush Sora's head in his hand. "You will DROWN in DARKNESS and be left in a shadowy realm of ETERNAL SUFFERING for what you have DONE!" He roared with his monstrous voice like the monstery-like monster he was, pain screeching through his entire body once again.

"Gawrsh! All I did was ask what there is for lunch!" Whimpered Goofy, almost crying.

"GWAGDHLAGHDBLABLHALGHWA!" Bursted Donald all frustrated-like. "THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO THE PEOPLE WHO FOUND YOU ALMOST DEAD AND WENT THROUGH THE GRUELING TASK OF DRAGGING YOU HERE TO SAVE YOUR HIDE WHEN WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DISINTEGRATE INTO A PILE OF SOOT! BALGHDAGLHDAGDAFQUACK!"

"Well actually, Donald." Sora began to correct him. "It was less of all of us dragging him back here, and more of Goofy and I carrying him here and you just tagging along and complaining the whole way." Sora snickered at him.

So then Sora and Donald commenced fussing and scrapping while Ansem stared in disbelief, then flopped back down onto the pillow, shutting his eyes and pretending he could die whenever he felt like it. The room turned back to normal as the darkness disappeared.

Enia just ignored all the bickering and rested a wet cloth on the Heartless man's forehead. "There you go." She said softly. "A wet cloth makes a headache feel all better... but sometimes it just makes it feel like a headache with a wet cloth on it. I hope today it'll actually do something for you!" She giggled and smiled. He just laid there looking like he was trying to die.

Later that day, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were out in the deepest, darkest places of the town of Hollow Bastion (also known as The Radiant Garden), vanquishing some heartless and collecting some munnies to buy some potions from some of Donald's nephews to continue on their jeourney to find the friends and save the villages from the evil heartless dragons, monsters, dogs, steam engines, etc.

When suddenly Donald paused after shocking a shadow with a bolt of lighting and making it explode and causing munny to fly everywhere... how did that even work? "Sora!" He stopped to ask him a question, but Sora wasn't paying attention and just stabbing a round thing in the eye and popping it. "Sora!" He repeated, still no answer.

Then Goofy ran by in the background, being chased by five giant fat heartless while yelling "AHOO-HOOO-HOOO-HOOOEEEYYY!"

"SORRAAAAAAA!" Roared Donald while quacking like he always does.

"WHAT!" Sora yelled and turned around finally, but only after finishing up with clearing the area of heartless and making a mess everywhere of money and balls of green health and MP bubbles. He ran around picking them up while trying to listen to whatever it was the duck-mage wanted to say.

"WHY did you save Ansem!"

"This.. AGAIN? I already answered!" He crossed his arms and made an annoyed sound while Goofy ran by in the background again, still being chased, this time by an even bigger mob of heartless while screaming. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Well your answers don't make any sense! He's a HEARTLESS!"

"Well, he was a person, once..." Answered Sora, calmly.

"How do you KNOW?" Glared Donald.

"Because I was a heartless once!" Sora answered, trying to look and sound all epic and prideful and heroic while looking to the skies in a dream-like state "... and before that, I was a person. I was trying to do my best to get back the people who were closest to me, and doing so turned me into a heartless, but then I changed back! Maybe some day, the same thing can happen to him..." He smiled hopefully.

"Well jeez, if that's your excuse, then why don't we just try to change EVERY heartless around us back into people instead of popping them all the time!" Said Donald all sarcastically.

"That sounds like a great idea..." Said Sora, beleiving he was serious. ".. but we should work on saving the remaining people from becoming heartless, first..."

Donald just stared at him for a bit, unable to believe that he was actually this dumb...

Goofy ran by in the background one more time before the two buddies noticed and finally realized that they should help him. So they turned towards him and rushed in with weapons on hand, spells ready, and saved Goofy's non-existent-tail.

"So what did they do to make you so angry, Ansem?" Asked Enia. Aerith stood by, watering the flower pots that decorated the room, and smiling slightly while listening to the conversation.

Ansem was finally sitting up on the bed, with his black-boot-feet on the floor. He had eaten enough soup and other replenishing sources of food to sit up without falling back down again. "They... stopped me from reaching my goals."

"How..?" Asked Enia.

"They..." Ansem paused for a moment, recalling the past.

Flashback flashback flashback:

Ansem, weakened from fighting Sora and his friends stood before the door to Kingdom Hearts and declared that it must grant him the immense power of darkness to destroy Sora, Donald, and Goofy and shroud the entire universe in darkness, but then...

"You're wrong!" Shouted Sora. "I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts is light!"

As his enemy spoke those words, Ansem watched as the doors of Kingdom Hearts opened, pouring light out onto all who looked upon the glory that was the mightiest of kingdoms. The light so powerful, it destroyed Ansem, freeing Riku's body at last.

Back in the present:

"... they opposed me." Said Ansem, plainly. The truth was, it wasn't they who destroyed him, it was his own ambitions. He WISHED to open Kingdom Hearts... and when his wish came true, he met that life's end.

"That's it?" Blinked Enia.

The Heartless man didn't respond. He stood up from the bed, and turned to walk towards the door. Enia watched. Aerith turned and watched as well.

He opened the door and stared. Stood there, and just... stared. For what seemed like ages.

Enia turned to Aerith, whispering, "Do you think he's confused again?"

"Yes." Aerith whispered back, giggling.

"I wonder what he's thinking about... you know besides darkness and consuming worlds and such."

"He's probably wondering why he's allowed here back in The Radiant Garden after everything he did."

Indeed that's something like what he was wondering. All of a sudden, his arm started falling apart again. He gritted his teeth as he watched bits of his hand and wrist fall off in the form of tiny black grains of dust. He hunched over and growled.

"Oh no!" Cried Enia, as she and Aerith both helped him back to his bed and healed him once more, making his arm whole again.

"Alright, were going to continue our journey now, everyone!" Smiled Sora as he stood in the room with Aerith, Enia, and the bed-ridden once-awesome-badarse ultimate-evil-boss-dude-man-thing. While Donald and Goofy waited outside, being themselves. "It's time to say 'see you later!'"

"Take care!" Smiled Aerith sweetly.

"Don't break any of your limbs, because I won't be there to fix you and don't want to anyway because I don't like traveling a lot!" Smiled Enia.

Sora just blinked at her and said. "Oh.. kay." Then looked to the Heartless man with a very serious expression, and said, "And you... don't go destroying the world. It's not nice."

Ansem just sat there on the bed and glared back at him with a very angry, hate-filled looking expression.

"If you somehow manage to avoid that, then, try to get better, how about?" Sora then just smiled, leaving Ansem extremely extra unbelievably confused.

"Why...?" The Heartless one finally asked. "Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because..." Sora looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "I just felt in my heart... that it would be a good thing to do, even after all you've done..."

"So..." Ansem continued with his deep voice, seriousness in his tone as he sat up a little straighter, somewhat looking proud. "You aided me because you felt 'sorry' for me? Did you think I would suddenly feel something after such an act?" He laughed deeply and hollowly. "Your sentiment is wasted."

Sora turned to him, glaring. "If it's so wasted, then why are you still alive?" He shouted, feeling proud of himself for his amazing logic. "You are still here because we 'wasted' our sentiment on you."

"It is not going to change my path." Replied the proud-to-be-bastagely Heartless man. "Once I've gained my power back, this world will re-experience the past and be completely swallowed by darkness, as it was destined to."

"Alright, good luck with that!" Saluted Sora. "Bye bye!" He waved to Aerith and Enia, turning and walked out the door, heading off on his grand journey with the duck and the dog... thing.. man... thing.. once again.

Enia waved them off, while Aerith smiled and giggled, and Ansem just sat there staring at the door like 'W.T.F.'

The next day, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Cried Enia.

"I don't know!" Answered Aerith, not helping greatly.

"Kupo!" Said the random moogle standing on a counter-top next to them.

"Do you know where he went?" Asked Aerith, leaning towards the moogle and talking all cutely and sweetly.

"It's no use, he's probably one of those moogles that only speaks in 'Kupos'." Sighed Enia hopelessly.

"Actually, my dear, I just don't normally speak unless spoken to." Replied the moogle. "I'm one of those types, if you get me? Kupo."

"Oooh!" Clapped Aerith, smiling sweetly. "I see now. How adorable!"

Enia lightened up. "That's great! So do you know where he is?"

"If the 'he' you are referring to," The moogle replied "is the Heartless man with the flashy clothing and the funny decorations everywhere, then yes, I did see him. Kupo."

"Oh!" Said Aerith. "Do you know where he went?"

"He was making a racket last night while I tried to sleep in the cupboard." Continued the moogle. "I got up to look, I opened the cupboard door, and peeked to see him stumbling around and growling and talking to himself, then he just walked out the door and slammed it shut. Jerk. Kupo."

"Oh my!" Aerith began to think that maybe Ansem got into some alcohol somewhere that she didn't know about.

"OH I'M SO RELIEVED!" Cried Enia, then she got looks. She looked back, blinking. "Oh! I'm just relieved because... I THOUGHT HE HAD FALLEN TO PIECES IN HIS SLEEP!" Then she sighed heavily and giggled softly. "I should have known better, after all, there was no soot pile on the sheets!"

Aerith blinked and just looked to the moogle and said "We have to find him!"

"Kupo!" Said the moogle.

"What's your name, by the way?" Asked Aerith.

"Kupo!" Said the moogle.

"I meant your name."

"Kupo!"

"Yes, but what's your name?"

"My name IS Kupo!" Said the moogle, finally.

"Oooh!" Aerith Smiled.

"I'm going to search for him right now." Enia said while slipping on a pink coat, yes, pink, over top of her white nurse-not-nurse gown thing. Then quickly opened the exit door and darted outside.

"I'm helping!" Aerith said, following behind.

"Kupo!" Said Kupo, tagging along as well.

"I thought that today you were going out on a picnic or something with Cloud, Leon, Yuffie and the others?" Asked Enia as she ran along with the two.

"I'll just have to be late!" Replied Aerith. "Besides, it's a choice between lunch with my friends, or saving the world from a crazed, darkness-obsessed man with a migraine. I believe I must prioritize." She giggled.

"Thank you. Aerith." Said Enia, softly.

"You're... welcome?" Said Aerith, confused. She didn't think Enia heard her right, but decided not to question anything.

"Kupo!" Said Kupo.

And so, the three unlikely heroes of the world set out to find the enemy of all worlds to put a stop to his alcoholic obsession, or something like that. Would they succeed? Or would they fail, and ultimately cause the untimely end of Hollow Bastion as they knew it? Only time would tell...

"Kupo!"

A week or so earlier, Ansem opened the gate to the World that Never Was.

At last he had found his way. He had been gathering power ever since his resurrection, and traveling through gate after gate in search of this world... the world ruled by his nobody, Xemnas.

He had already gathered so much power, he could do anything and gain anything he so desired.

Because his new body was forged of the darkness of heartless, he had learned the ability to absorb the very being of heartless into his form, and gain their power. He was now near invincible.

The things he wanted most in existence now, were his revenge against Sora, and the Kingdom Hearts that was forged by Organization XIII.

"You dare stand before me now and demand such a thing, Xehanort?" Growled Xemnas with his mighty voice. Actually, they were floating. Both of them, several hundred miles above the ground, and high above the magnificent white Castle itself. With the very body of Kingdom Hearts itself as their backdrop in the deep dark and starry sky filled with worlds living and worlds dying above them.

Though, they weren't alone this moment. Someone was with them in the sky, spectating only a few meters away from them. Sitting atop the silvery back of a metallic winged draconic nobody, while plucking at the strings of his bass and making 'beoow bow bweew bum bum' sound effects with his mouth. Yes, Demyx and his sitar.

The nobody he was sitting upon was indeed a Dancer nobody that he could command. It just didn't look like one, honest!

"If you refuse to hand the Organization and Kingdom Hearts to me, then I will have no choice but to take it from you." Announced Ansem as he folded his large arms across his equally large chest and summoned the powers of darkness. All the power he absorbed over the past while would be used then and there, it would be put to the ultimate test, it would gain him Kingdom Hearts. The darkness answered to him as his guardian arose from his shadow and hovered above him. Looming above and gazing with it's ominous stare at Xemnas, number 1 of the Organization.

"Beow be beeew beoowww!" Said Demyx as he continued to jam an epic tune for an epic situation.

"So be it, then!" Boomed Xemnas, summoning his glowing red ethereal blades to his hands. "It would have been a much wiser choice if you had just served under me... but seeing as how that cannot be so, then, as the Organization's leader, it is my duty to insure that the Organization, and Kingdom Hearts be kept in tact! So, in the name of Organization XIII, I will OBLITERATE YOU!" He roared aloud as he blasted off through the air to engage in fierce combat against the heartless of his original self.

Demyx would have been filled with pride, with a tear in his eye, while saying something like 'I KNEW YOU CARED!' if he had heard his leader's epic speech, just then... but alas, he was too distracted by playing boss battle music on his sitar. "BA-BA-BEEOW! BE-BE-BEOWWOWOW-BEBEBEOWBABAOOW-BABABA-BEOWWWWWWW!" And so on.

The two titanic forces crashed in combat. Lighting up the sky with magic and sparks from their collisions of massive force. Ansem's dark guardian and Xemnas' shield made of the power of nothingness collided together fiercely like a mighty crash of thunder.

Xemnas' blades ripped across the arms of Ansem's mighty guardian as it attempted to block the attacks, the guardian in return swiping at Xemnas with a massive darkness enchanted claw, then another swipe, both of which were dodged by the swift Superior.

The Superior returned the attacks with incredibly swift, repeated swipes of his red blades, spinning magnificently through the air in attempts to shred his enemy to several pieces. His enemy darted back from the attacks and with the help of the guardian returned an incredible wave of dark energy at him in the form of a magnificent and fearsome beam. Xemnas moved out of the path of the beam as quickly as he could.

"You have not begun to even witness my power..." Taunted Ansem as he hovered there, with his arms once again folded across his chest.

"Well then show me!" Hollered Xemnas as he threw his arm forward and blasted from his palm wicked and crooked streams of nothing incarnate at Ansem. The attack was blocked by a sudden large barrier that formed around his enemy.

"The request is tempting, but you will not witness it until you prove yourself worthy." With that, both titanic forces launched forward and crashed again in combat, slashing, swiping, clawing, smashing, blasting, and sending streaks of destructive magic howling through the empty blackness that was the sky.

"BEW-BEEW BA-BEOW BROWWWOW-BWOWWW!" Continued Demyx, his epic sitar solo getting more and more intense by the moment.

Simultaneously, the monstrosities both used an eruption of a blast sent from their bodies. The blasts collided and exploded against each other, the force from the blasts separating the few dark clouds in the sky, and sending both monstrosities flying back.

A moment after, both of them flared up with magical auras around themselves. Ansem summoning his darkness, and Xemnas summoning waves of red, silver and black. Then, both blasted towards each other and crashed furiously. Forehead against forehead, black guardian claws against ethereal blades. Then another magnificent explosion of magic and both were blasted back again.

Like mad living comets in the sky, the monsters' battle raged on, their auras smashing together as they both tried to crush each other again and again, blasting across the sky and crashing repeatedly.

Finally Xemnas let loose a fearsome nothingness incarnate blast from his form, Ansem avoided most of the damage from the intense blast by commanding his guardian to stand before him. Immediately after, Ansem flew forth again and shot his his arms forward, opening his palms along with the guardian who also prepared to shower dark energy blasts upon the enemy.

Beams, blasts, and waves of dark magic were sent at Xemnas unrelenting. As the Nobody ruler flew through the dark skies avoiding the barrage, he returned fire with vine after vine of cutting void energy and beam after beam of red magic blasts.

Off in the distance, some of the stray blasts swept past the spectator time after time. Second after second. He ducked and leaned side to side to avoid many of the blasts, but only because he was now dancing to his own sitar solo tune. He had noooo idea that he was continuously almost dying this whole time. "BOW-BA-BEEEW-BWEOWOOOWWWW!"

Conveniently, the silvery nobody-drake that Demyx was sitting on wasn't getting hit by any of the blasts. Convenient.

Ansem channeled a massive concentration of dark energy into his and the guardian's palms, and as he did, Xemnas also channeled his own power into palms in the form of a giant deep red orb of deadly magic.

Ansem freed the power from his grasp, it shot forward massively in the form of a huge destructive pillar of magic. In return, Xemnas released his power as well, firing it's deadly crooked waves and red claws of power forward. Both magical blasts collided in a fearsome power-struggle. Massive amounts of power was poured into this war of titanic proportions. The struggle seemed even for some time. Soon though, Xemnas was dominating. Just as Xemnas felt as though he was victorious as his power pushed back Ansem's, the Seeker of Darkness overcame The Superior of the In-Between. The darkness obliterated Xemnas' nothing incarnate and blasted into him, sending him back and high into the sky. The destructive tendrils and waves would have shred The Superior apart if it was not for the powerful shield he forged around himself just then. The shield took all of the punishment and was completely annihilated, leaving Xemnas only somewhat scathed.

Xemnas returned quickly and furiously dashed through the skies descending at intense speed at Ansem, dodging and weaving through every beam blast Ansem sent his way that moment. The Superior slammed into Ansem and sent the massive dark one crashing like a meteor down into a sky scraper and onto the dark world below. The huge structure then crumbled and collapsed down to the ground, and on top of the dark one.

A moment later Ansem blasted out of the rubble and flew towards Xemnas. Xemnas attempted to dodge him while firing red beams and streams of the void at him and waves of red destructive energy. Ansem weaved and dodged past them all, then caught up with Xemnas and returned what happened to him earlier by grabbing his head and shoulders using the guardian's massive claw and spinning him around several times then throwing him down faster than a rocket through three massively tall buildings, sending him crashing into the ground and causing an enormous crater. But Ansem didn't stop there. He summoned the power of darkness to send forth the most massive pillar-like blast of dark magic that his power could create. It roared towards the crater, obliterating everything in it's path along the way and causing tremors from the mere force of it bellowing through the air. The moment before it would strike Xemnas, the nobody superior moved from it's path so fast it was as though he teleported. The blast completely obliterated a massive circumference around it's radius and a huge section of the city. The very second after, Xemnas appeared behind Ansem and drove both blades straight through the guardian's body and ended it's existence, it's body collapsing to streams of darkness and grains of black dust. Ansem turned around to see Xemnas following up that attack by blasting a massive ball of nothingness energy at him, shooting him back towards the city below.

As Ansem fell toward the ground, he quickly stopped himself in the air and turned toward Xemnas, taunting once again. "Did you think that you would get the upper hand by defeating my guardian? That creature was a mere convenience. I can and will tear you apart easily without it! Prepare to feel the full fury of my dark power! You've EARNED IT!" He raised his arms into the air and sent from his form a massive wave of dark energy which expanded so quickly, violently and titanically until imprisoned the environment for miles around, turning it to a realm of darkness. Immediately after, he struck at Xemnas repeatedly with beam after beam, and wave after wave of his power. All the while, Xemnas trying his best to avoid every attack, without being allowed an opening for an attack of his own. At last he was hit by one of the attacks and sent flying several meters. A second after, he raised his barrier just as another wave smashed into him, but the massive power of the wave caused his barrier to collapse and shatter like it was a brittle shell. After passing through the barrier, it struck Xemnas dead on, blasting him towards the city below once again. The force of the blast shot him down smashing to the ground like a comet which was near the end of it's life, taking several structures with him along his path as the blast dragged him through the city. At last he stopped. The structures crumbled and collapsed to the ground below. The area that the Superior was trapped beneath was now only rubble.

Ansem followed after him after watching him finally skid to a stop. He hovered to the massive pile of broken structures that Xemnas was imprisoned beneath, then blasted a hole into it with a single dark magical spell from his palm. Freeing Xemnas so The Superior could watch himself be obliterated by his now-worst enemy.

"Now do you understand what you sought after?" Ansem then knew he had won. He hovered towards Xemnas and looked at his beaten, pitiful and motionless form, speaking to him final words. "You understand the depth of my power now. Just as you asked to witness. I have imprisoned your world in darkness, and in turn your world now serves to strengthen me. Now you will return to the nothingness that you are meant to be..." He raised his arm and opened his palm, ready to cast the final dark spell that would erase Xemnas forever and grant Ansem both Organization XIII, and Kingdom Hearts.

"Yes, it's just what I wanted you to do..." Xemnas struggled to say as he sat up slowly, bits of life still yet left in him. "You imprisoned my world in darkness, the very prison which would mean your final destruction." The moment he said that, he opened his palm and raised into the air. Within his palm he held a tiny marble sized white crystal. The moment it touched the faint light emitted by Kingdom Hearts, both it and the Kingdom itself lit up, and the second after they both communicated with each other, an amazing beam was channeled from the Kingdom, through the crystal, and fired into Ansem's heartless chest. Ansem howled in terror of the light as he was helplessly blasted by the beam.

The bright silver beam curved upwards, growing in mass and blasting Ansem to the skies above.

An amazing flash erupted in the skies, lighting it brighter than any explosion or lightning bolt and even brighter than any sun. Soon, the light sunk back and faded, and in it's place was a massive flowing orb of pure darkness.

The World that Never Was then became freed of the darkness created by Ansem... That very darkness redirected to imprison the Seeker of Darkness himself.

"Wow. That was epic." Said Demyx. Smiling as he had just finished his epic sitar solo. He then looked ahead of him, and below him. He saw the destruction to the city below, and then the giant floating black orb in the sky. He then blinked and scratched his head.

Xemnas then slowly ascended back to the skies.

Demyx, being curious, and dumb, flew on his nobody-drake towards the giant prison of darkness. He stopped just a meter before it and tilted his head. "...huh?"

Xemnas approached his subject and floated near by him. "Number IX." He said with his expressionless, deep and hollow voice.

No answer... for Demyx, also known as 'Nine' was once again jamming on his sitar and ignoring the non-existence embodiments around him.

"Number IX!" Xemnas repeated.

Still no answer, except for "Be-BYEOOW BE BWOW-WOWWWWWWW!"

"Demyx!" Xemnas actually began to raise his voice.

"BYEOWW YAYAYAWOWOOWOWW AOA AODEDEDDOODOWOWOWOW!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Roared The Superior. Finally. Wow.

This SHOCKED DEMYX out of his pants. Well not literally, but he did drop his sitar, it fell down down to the world below... good thing it was magical and apparently indestructible and he could just summon it back whenever. "YESFIONGPENGAFDA!" He gained the most shocked ever Demyx expression that he could manage. "Y-yes... Superior master number 1, sir?" He said as he looked at him all scared-like.

"Did you record it all like I asked you to?" Xemnas was back to his hollow-voiced self again.

"Oh of coarse I did!" Then gained his great big wide happy grin back as he picked the digital camera up off of the nobody-drake's head and handed it to The Superior.

"Good." Xemnas took the camera from him. "Did you also capture the blast from Kingdom Hearts?"

Demyx just stared at him with a very clueless expression. "Uuh... no? Uuuh.. But I DID record my entire sitar session that I did tonight! You should have seen me! I was rocking out like DENENENDUN DUN-BADA BADA BEOW WOWOWWW! It was awesome! Let's all watch it together later!"

"..." Xemnas was not amused.

Demyx blinked... then slooowly realized something. "... um... what did I miss?" He gave him an idiotic clueless grin... like usual.

"Apparently everything." Sighed The Superior, deeply. He would remind himself to punish Demyx with another one of his usual extremely ridiculously complicated, difficult and mostly useless missions later.

For now, he would have to return to the castle and document everything that happened on pen and paper instead. So... medieval.

"So..." Demyx turned to look at the dark prison again, blinking and tilting his head. "How did this get here...?"

"Back away from that. It's going to explode any minute." Xemnas was already floating away from it.

"Oh..." Demyx looked very very worried suddenly and directed the drake to fly backwards a few feet.

"Back farther." Said Xemnas.

Demyx backed away a little farther.

"Farther."

Demyx backed away a little farther.

"Farther."

Then Demyx kicked it into gear and flew back as far as it took for him to finally just become a speck off in the distance. "Is this far enough?" He asked, his voice terribly distant now.

Xemnas didn't answer.

"What? I didn't hear you!" Demyx continued to holler from far far away. "Try that again!"

Suddenly the massive orb EXPLODED. The black explosion was mixed with glowing violet light from flares of dark magic. Massive tremors shook the entire sky around and even caused huge quakes in the city below. The drake was startled, it cried out in a screech-like roar, and Demyx's jaw just dropped. This was the first thing violence related that he actually payed attention to this whole night. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open stupidly and his eyes bulging. He had nothing to say.

The explosion faded finally. It hadn't caused too much destruction, being so high up in the sky, but whatever was in the sky that was caught in the explosion's radius was most certainly gone for good...

...except for one thing.

Xemnas watched from afar as the lifeless form of Ansem dropped from the sky after the remaining dark waves from the explosion finally faded and cleared. Ansem's form dropped through a massive clouded black void in the middle of the world far below that not even heartless dared to explore.

Demyx just continued to sit there being stunned and not paying attention to really anything. After a while, he gathered his thoughts, and decided that it would be a good idea to throw a party later. Just because.

After The Superior of the In-Between watched Ansem's form disappear, a sly, humorless, empty smirk crawled it's way up the corner of his lip...


End file.
